Will he leave?
by redh
Summary: While Will is out Jack and Elizabeth talk. No JE romance


Disclaimer: I dont own anything

R&R please

Enjoy

Will He Leave

Jack has been in Port Royal for about a week now. He did this occasionally. He would come and visit the Turners, sometimes bring gifts and they would talk about what has been going on in their lives.

Today Will had to go deliver some swords, so that left Jack and Elizabeth alone for awhile.

They were sitting in the living room. Elizabeth was knitting and Jack was reading a book. This shocked Elizabeth at first. She couldn't see Jack reading. When she asked about it he said there were a lot of things not known about Captain Jack Sparrow and left it at that.

After awhile Elizabeth couldn't get a question out of her head. She has been thinking about it ever since she noticed it. She figured that Jack would be the only one who could answer her.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

Elizabeth gave him a 'this is serious look'.

"Go ahead."

"Is the sea really hard to resist. If you have a call to be a pirate… can you resist it?"

"It all depends. Why? Are you planning on being a pirate? Captain Elizabeth?"

"No, no…its Will, I see how he looks at the waters. He longs to be out there, I can see it in his eyes."

"Of course he does. Over a year ago he got a taste of something he never imagined was possible. Freedom. He learned a whole new life. You feel it too, the pull. If you have enough, you can resist it."

"Enough what?"

"Something holding you back but you don't have to worry about Will, he wont leave you. And the sooner you tell him, the more he will do to make sure of it."

"Tell him what?"

It was Jack's turn to give Elizabeth a look. Elizabeth looked shock. She hadn't told anybody yet. How would Jack know?

"How do you know?"

"Tortuga. I've seen enough pregnant women to know what one looks like."

"Will you tell him?"

"It's not my place."

"How do you know he'll stay?"

"He won't let the child be raised without a father. He knows what its like."

There was a pause at the table before Elizabeth spoke.

"You say Will's father is a good man and that Will wont leave because he has something holding him back, then why did his father leave?"

"I won't get into this with you Elizabeth. I will say this though; Emily and I knew William Turner better than anyone out there. If Will wants to know anything, he can come to be and I will answer his questions as best as I can. I can't go to him though; it's a touchy subject for me. William was a good man; he did what he had to do to support his family. It didn't turn out the way he saw it, but he would be proud. He would have liked you. You just like Em.

"Who's Emily and Em?"

"Em is Emily, Will's mother."

"How are we alike?"

"You both are strong willed. Neither of you will do anything you don't want and you will put up a fight no matter what. Caring, smart, beautiful, willing to do what it takes for those you love. I respect both of you very much." Jack paused. "I will do everything in my power to make sure you don't end up like Emily."

"How's that? Dead?"

"That…and hating me."

"Why would she…why would I hate you? That's insane Jack, I might get mad, but I could never hate you."

"I always needed Bill's help, it was fine at first, but it became too much. I didn't realize it then, but looking back on it, I regret it."

"Will you come to Will?"

"No"

"What if your life depended on it?"

"I would come if his life were in danger, but for no other reason would I take him away from Port Royal."

"You regret it that much?"

"Yes"

"Why would his life be in danger? I thought nobody liked Barbossa?"

"I'm not talkin bout Barbossa. His last name is Turner, his father made some enemies awhile back, but I wouldn't worry bout it. Nobody knows where he is. He is pretty low key."

"What if…"

"I would hear about it. You can find anything out in Tortuga if you know who to go to. And besides, if you establish yourself as royalty, people will think of you as royalty."

"Jack…"

"Hello? I'm home." Will called out.

"Another time maybe. Ahh Will your back. I missed you terribly. I have dinner ready on the table." Jack said sarcastically."

"Good to see you to Jack."

Elizabeth came over and gave Will a kiss.

"Not a eunuch after all huh Whelp?"

"No I'm not. Hopefully soon ill be able to prove that to you."

Jack gave Elizabeth a 'tell him' look before saying he had to get going.

"As much as I love it here, its to…steady. No adventure or anything, really quite boring. I'll see you all again I hope."

"We'll be seeing you Captain." Will said as Jack headed out the back door giving a smirk at the name.

Will then turned to Elizabeth.

"What did you two do all day."

"Just talked about stuff, nothing much."

"Is that so? Sounds very eventful."

"A little. Will, can I talk to you?"

THE END


End file.
